During placental development the establishment of fetal-maternal interactions is critical for a successful human pregnancy (1). Abnormalities of placenta formation due to shallow trophoblast invasion have been linked to preeclampsia and fetal growth restriction (2). In contrast, uncontrolled trophoblast invasion and abnormal trophoblast growth are associated with hydatiform mole and choriocarcinoma. In the course of placenta formation, chorionic villous cytotrophoblasts undergo two morphologically distinct pathways of differentiation. The vast majority of cytotrophoblasts in both floating and anchoring villi fuse to form the syncytiotrophoblast layer, which permits gas and nutrient exchange for the developing embryo. A small percentage of cytotrophoblasts in anchoring villi break through the syncytium, at selected sites, and generate columns of non-polarized cells which migrate into the endometrium. These extravillous trophoblasts (EVT) invade deeply into the uterus reaching the first third of the myometrium at which point they invade the spiral arteries, replacing their endothelium and vascular wall. Invasion peaks at 12 weeks of gestation and rapidly declines thereafter, indicating that, unlike tumour invasion, it is spatially and temporally regulated (3). Trophoblast invasion in the decidua is accompanied by a complex modulation of the synthesis and degradation of extracellular matrix (ECM) proteins and in the expression of adhesion molecules (4-6). Along the invasive pathway, ECM proteins undergo changes in their spatial distribution with loss of laminin and appearance of fibronectin (3,4). EVT loose the expression of E-cadherins, responsible for cell-cell adhesion between polarized stem cytotrophoblasts, down-regulate α6β4 integrin, a laminin receptor, and acquire α5β1 integrin, a fibronectin receptor (7). Once the EVT invade the endometrium they express the α1β1 integrin, a collagen/laminin receptor. Thus, specific changes in ECM proteins and their receptors are associated with the acquisition of an invasive phenotype by the extravillous trophoblasts (4).
Preeclampsia occurs in 5-10% of pregnancies and is the leading cause of death and illness in women during pregnancy. Preeclampsia is also associated with considerable fetal/neonatal complications because of adverse intrauterine conditions and preterm delivery. There is currently no effective pharmacologic treatment for preeclampsia and the only remedy is to remove the placenta (and hence deliver the fetus preterm). Current protocols, including bedrest and antihypertensive drugs, seek to stabilize maternal/fetal condition until delivery is necessitated. It is estimated that around 200,000 children are born preterm in North America due to preeclampsia. Many of these babies will require costly intensive care at birth and if they survive may face a lifetime of chronic illness (e.g. lung disease) or disability (e.g. cerebral palsy, mental handicaps, blindness). These conditions represent a significant impact on subsequent requirements for community health care resources. Therefore, reducing the incidence of preeclampsia and preterm birth would have a tremendous positive impact on health care delivery.